Finding Her Way
by swimgirl213
Summary: When Caroline realizes Tyler's true dealings after he left, she needs some time away. During her road trip, she dumps everything and tries to move on. But what happens when the past catches up to her? *I DO NOT OWN TVD* Includes Klaroline. T for cursing and future sensuality. Starts slow but gets better, I promise!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Caroline stood on the stage, looking toward the stairs she had just climbed up earlier. She had graduated high school. She fought through the drama and nearly life ending experiences. Plural. She'd managed to make it to that stage, physically unscathed with most of her closest friends. She caught herself smiling as she dropped her cap and gown into a pile._

_She heard the footsteps behind her and closed her eyes with a smirk. The man who wanted her so badly. He wanted her, but she was already taken._

_She turned and watched the most powerful creature in the world walk toward her, a shy look on his face._

_"How'd you get here so fast?" she asked curiously. Her small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia was far enough away from New Orleans to be quite the trip. She had just started reaching out to him that day._

_"I was already on my way," he responded. _

_She looked at him questioningly for a moment that pushed him to explain._

_"I received your graduation announcement," he said pulling the note from one of the pockets in his very nicely tailored suit. "It was very subtle," he smirked, "I assume you were expecting cash?" _

_"That," she stated, "or a mini fridge," she finished with a laugh._

_"I had considered," he looked up at her, "offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans. But, I knew what your answer would be. So I opted for something I knew you would accept."_

_Caroline looked up curiously. His secrecy drew her in, and she couldn't help but find herself wondering about what he could possibly be talking about._

_"Tyler… is now free to return to Mystic Falls," Klaus said slowly, drawing it out._

_Caroline's heart fluttered in her chest. Her thoughts instantly thought this was a fluke, a trick. It had to be some joke Klaus was pulling. She looked into her eyes in awe. "What?"_

_"He's your first love," Klaus stated sadly, before he smiled, "but I intend to be your last… however long it takes." He kissed her cheek quickly and softly. He looked at her one last time and said, "Congratulations Caroline," before he darted into the night, leaving Caroline with a feeling of excitement. She also felt something new. Something different. She felt curious._

Caroline remembered the day as if it was yesterday, when in reality, it was long ago. She took her first step and a deep breath. What could possibly go wrong? With this Original, the possibilities were endless.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

Chapter One: The Return

"I'm sorry I missed your graduation," Caroline heard a very familiar voice say from behind her. It had been two days since the one wish she'd had locked away in her heart was granted. Tyler was finally allowed to return to Mystic Falls, to her. She turned around and ran right into his waiting arms. She kissed him with all the passion she had been storing up inside her since he left her after her senior prom. When she pulled back, she saw his face. It was different.

"Are you okay?" she asked slowly. His face was rugged and warn. It looked like a face that was on the run. He was skinnier. His muscles constantly coiled in preparation for attack. His eyes consistently darted behind her, as if he was waiting for someone to pop up and take him away. He looked like he was guilty of something. Caroline wondered if it was just Klaus getting to him. She tried to look calm and reassuring when he answered.

"Yeah. Yeah, Caroline, I'm fine. Well, more than fine now," he grinned. She watched as his eyes went over her face, searching. She closed her eyes and fell into his embrace. He had finally returned to her.

She walked him to the front door of her house.

"As much as I'd like to keep you all to myself," she grinned, "your friends have really missed you as well. Bonnie isn't around anymore because her father's family shipped her away again for the summer, but Elena, Damon, Matt, and even Jeremy now, they're all here waiting for you," she smiled at him.

"Is there anything I should know about this town before I greet our friends for the first time in months?" he asked slowly. She knew that he wouldn't want to be out of the loop when he had to meet them again. Saying the wrong thing with their friend was never a good idea.

"Hm, let me think. You really have missed a lot haven't you?" she sighed as they stood on her doorstep hugging. "Damon and Elena are a thing now. They apparently love each other or something. I will never understand how she chose Damon over Stefan. Stefan was her epic love! They were supposed to be together forever; he loved her so-"

Tyler interrupted her with a finger to her lips. "Let Elena make her own choices, Caroline. What else has happened?"

"Right," Caroline said quickly, "well, Jeremy is somehow back from the dead. Silas has been disposed of, for now, by Stefan. Stefan skipped town after Elena made the decision to be with Damon. None of us have heard from him since. Klaus has left for New Orleans. The only Original actually left in this town is Rebekah, but rumor has it that Matt and Rebekah are going traveling through the various countries soon. Some trip huh?"

"I  
love how you have this way of being in everyone's business, Caroline. It makes getting back her almost like I never left," he pulled her to him. All the while, Caroline kept thinking over what he said. He hated when she was in other people's business; he had never made that a secret. What changed? Why was he acting so different than before he left? She looked into his eyes, searching. She found what she thought she would. The look of guilt flittered across his eyes before they became blank. He smiled and pulled back. He intertwined his fingers in hers as they began walking toward the Salvatore house.

"So, where were you off hiding this time?" Caroline asked, trying to keep the conversation upbeat.

"At first I went to Florida, I thought that the Originals would stay away from the deep, bright south. I got bored there. There were no wolf packs left. I went searching for them, but I didn't find any," Tyler replied. He looked almost sad toward the end of his sentence, as if being one of the only werewolves left really saddened him. Caroline's heart went out to him, even though she was disappointed.

He had lied right to her face.

By the time they got to the old Salvatore Boarding House, she started to doubt everything she knew about her boyfriend. He looked guilty, he was lying to her about where he was. What was this thing he was hiding from her? Did he cheat on her?

"Tyler?" Matt called from the front door he'd just opened. Caroline smiled as the boys hugged. She hadn't told anyone about Klaus's gift to her on her graduation; she wanted them all to be surprised. As the rest of the friends came out to hug the long lost hybrid, she could almost forget the way that Tyler looked when he turned back to face her. Almost. His features went completely slacked. He made no expression other than blankness, and when she reached up to kiss him, she felt the momentary hesitation before he longingly kissed her back. She would save the questions until they were back home. He was in for a world of trouble.


	3. Chapter 2: Truth

Chapter 2: Truth

They stayed at Damon's house into the late hours of the night. Caroline knew she had way too much to drink. Her thoughts were cloudy, and the urge to drink blood was virtually gone. The longer Damon was pouring, the more she drank. She couldn't stop. She didn't want to think that she had waited all those long months for a man who would rather be away from her, in the arms of some other woman. She longed for answers that only Tyler could give her. It was 4 am when Tyler carried her out of the house. Although Elena had offered to let Caroline and Tyler spend the night, Damon's expression said otherwise. Caroline let Tyler carry her all the way to her house and into her room. After laying her on the bed, he grabbed her extra pillows and a blanket. He walked down to the couch without a word.

As she laid there, she couldn't help but think about how life would've been different if Tyler had told her when she called. Caroline felt free to assume that he had cheated. Now she just wanted to hear him say it. To watch his face, to punch him, kick him when he told her about his scandal. Caroline didn't want to wait until morning, but the alcohol lulled her into a deep, sleep

_Caroline walked down a brick laden street in a town she didn't recognize. The area she was in was old. As she looked around, she saw a street sign that held a name that rung with remembrance. It was a name she couldn't quite remember, a face she couldn't place. The sign said Mikaelson Street. She took the street, and walked along the sidewalk. The houses were old, and they held a darkness to them. They were painted dark colors. The very sight of them simply brought death to mind. When she reached the end of the street, she stood in front of the oldest, scariest looking house on Mikaelson Street. She used her vampire hearing to listen for anyone that would be approaching. Then she heard a baby's cry distinctly coming from the house in front of her. _

As Caroline woke up from her dream, she remembered what had happened the day before. That included the way too many drinks she had before Tyler carried her home. Tyler. She sat up in bed before the head rush made her lay back down. She couldn't help the moan that came from her lips. Way too much to drink. She heard Tyler stand up from the couch and head her way. _Good_, she thought. _I won't even have to get up in this state to hear this._

When Tyler walked in the room, she tried to put on a non-threatening face. For whatever reason, she couldn't. Her rage boiled inside her at the thought of his disloyalty. It was enough to blind reason. She silenced a hiss with a particularly poorly acted cough. He sat next to her on the bed.

"Are you alright? You had a lot to drink last night," Tyler said looking concerned. _How nice, _Caroline thought, _he finally learned how to play the concerned boyfriend._

"Tell me where you went, Tyler. Tell me where you went when you left town," Caroline said accusingly.

"I already told you, I went to Florida t-" he started before Caroline cut him off.

"I know what you told me," Caroline said, "and I also know it was a lie. So tell me the truth, Tyler. Where did you go? And better yet, who is she?"

Tyler wouldn't look up at her. Caroline became angrier. Her anger boiled over as she screamed, "TELL ME."

Tyler finally looked up at her sadly. "It was a mistake, Caroline. The entire thing was a mistake."

Caroline's eyes narrowed as she waited for the explanation she knew she deserved. Regardless of the 'mistake' is was, she had a right to the details of this affair.  
"I went up to Seattle. I thought it would be safe there. I met a werewolf there. She was the only one I had come across in a long time. Her name was Emma. I promise you, Caroline, I never meant for anything to happen. It just did. I was lonely, and she was a lone wolf."

When Tyler finished he put his head down, not wanting to look at her. Caroline felt anger and disgust boil inside her. She felt darkness. The boy she had loved above everyone and everything else had cheated on her. As her heart broke, she let the anger take over her body. The adrenaline spike was intoxicating. All pain and thought of the hangover was gone as she stood up. She stood tall and strong. She was wearing only a shirt, but she didn't care. She softened her features as she approached Tyler. His gaze wavered. When she stood right in front of him, she put both her hands on his face. She smiled a little smile. Then, at vampire speed, she brought her hands to his neck and sharply snapped it sideways. She relished in the feeling of bringing him pain. She looked down at his unmoving body.

"I hate you, Tyler," she said slowly. She took a deep breath before she broke down. The silent tears streaming down her face reminded her of her weakness. She hated it. She quickly put on some clothes before calling Elena. She wanted to tell her about Tyler. When Elena didn't answer, she tried Bonnie. Bonnie's machine also sounded out to Caroline. Caroline became frustrated. She dialed the number of someone she knew would answer. After the first dial tone she heard the phone be picked up.

"Caroline?" she heard in the British accent she had come to long for. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she hung up. She knew where she needed to go.

**AN: Hey, thank you so much for reading! Please review, tell me what you think. Tell me good and bad! It would help so much! :3 Sorry for the short chapters, I just really wanted to get these done.**


	4. Chapter 3: Beginning of the Journey

Chapter 3: Beginning the Journey

Caroline didn't let herself think as she raced from the town she had once called home. She had no intentions of going back to that little God-forsaken town. She knew exactly where she needed to go, who she needed to see.

When her phone rang, she looked down to read the caller-ID. _Huh_, Caroline thought, _so she does care._ Caroline pressed the ignore button, only to be irritated by a second call from Damon's phone. The frustration and anger in Caroline stirred violently.

"What?" Caroline said as she mentally made a note to pick up a new phone and a new number.

"Where the hell are you?" Damon demanded angrily. "Tyler just came by to tell us you attacked him and ran off."

"Tyler said- you know what. He's right. I attacked him. Is that a _problem_, Damon? Last time I checked you didn't give a shit what happened to _me_ much less my relationships," Caroline said coldly.

"Listen, Blondey-" Caroline growled quietly as she jammed her thumb onto the end button. She didn't want to listen to Damon's snide remarks and rude comments on what was still a very touchy subject. Her phone vibrated from a text Elena sent when she realized Caroline was not going to answer to her.

_Where ever you're going,_ Elena wrote, _just… be safe._ Caroline rolled her eyes and pulled into the Verizon store, conveniently right next to Starbucks in a medium sized city. She walked into the Verizon store and pulled out her wallet, though she had no intention of paying for anything.

"I need a new, nice phone and a new number, please. You can bill everything to this address. Hurry, please," she said as she compelled the employee. The employee sped around the store, getting everything she said she wanted. She wrote down the only numbers she wanted to keep, putting names next to them. _Klaus_ she wrote. Then _Mom_. She smiled a thanks to the employee and compelled him to send the bills to her mom. She walked next door to the Starbucks and got the biggest, blackest coffee she could get. She knew it was going to be a long couple of days. Before she reached her car, she heard the sound of a boy on the phone with what sounded like a very angry girl.

"It was a mistake! The entire thing was a mistake!" she heard him say just before he cursed when his phone call ended. Caroline realized that those were the very same lines Tyler had spoken to her earlier that day. She repressed a growl. Caroline suddenly felt the lurch in her stomach and realized she was hungry. She also realized she forgot the blood bags.

Caroline made her was toward the boyfriend who was in the alley-way behind the Verizon store. _Convenient, _Caroline thought as she smiled. She felt another lurch in her body as the good inside her was suffocated by the blind need for human blood. She walked up to the boy. _Robert,_ she read on his nametag. He was sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. Caroline stopped in front of him and waited for him to look up. She mustered the fakest look of concern she could.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. When she saw the boy's eyes travel her body up before stopping at her face, she knew he was the perfect target.

Before he could answer her, she grabbed his neck with her right hand and held him against the building. "You will not scream. You will not make any noise at all," she compelled him and turned his head so she could get a better look at his neck. When she saw his artery thumping wildly, she felt the twinge of pain that came when her fangs extended. Her vivid blue eyes filled with blood and the veins under her eyes pulsed scarily. She violently bit into his neck and felt the blood pour into her mouth. She had only been a newborn the last time she fed from a human. The warmth, the power that the blood gave her could not be paralleled by a blood bag. She stopped before he began to run dry. She just wanted a meal; she didn't want to have to clean up a murder.

When she finished, she looked into his eyes. They were frightened. A scream he couldn't make was forming in his mouth. It was stuck there. She laughed. "You will not remember this," Caroline said while the compulsion began to work. She looked at what he was wearing, and realized he was wearing a wedding band. He had cheated on his wife.

"When you wake up, you will buy your wife chocolates and flowers. You will order their delivery for tomorrow. On the cards, you will write an apology that could win awards. After that, you will find a very nice lake. You will drown yourself in it. If someone tries to stop you, kill them. If they do stop you, kill yourself. Now, sleep," she said. He compulsion worked as the man fell into a shaky sleep.

Caroline smiled. She saw it then, the switch in the back of her mind. It was the switch she could use to turn off her humanity. She wanted nothing else than to watch the switch flip down. She wanted to be a vampire with no humanity. She wanted to kill for sport and enjoy her life as a vampire truly could. She wanted it, but in that moment a face flashed before her eyes. It was the face of Elena. It was Elena with no humanity. The evil bitch that almost got her mom killed. The evil shell of her best friend that didn't care about the ones she loved anymore. Caroline couldn't do that. She wasn't willing to stop loving the ones she loved. Even though she had just sent a man to his demise, she felt peaceful. Her road trip was just beginning.

Klaus heard the infernal buzzing that came from his cell phone. Marcel looked at him in annoyance.

"Come on, Klaus! We can't have your phone ringing while I'm giving you a grand tour of the city you helped me build. I know that you're an important man and all, but seriously, can't you put that thing on silent or something?" Marcel said. His eyes flashed in annoyance. Klaus on any other occasion would have shut anyone up for using such a tone with him. He was one of the oldest living creatures on Earth. He certainly was the strongest.

"I'm sorry, Marcel, brother," Klaus said smoothly as he checked the caller ID. His eyes widened a little when he saw the name flash before him. "Would you excuse me for just a moment?" he asked without waiting for an answer. He used himself outside the café.

"Caroline?" he almost whispered. Why did she call him? What was she going to say? Was she going to visit New Orleans? Did he really want her to? His heart beat fast, he felt as though his lungs were constricted. He waited for her to speak. When she said nothing, he took the phone from his ear to look at the screen. She was gone, as if just a dream. He closed his eyes to keep back a sigh of sadness. He turned on silent to continue the tour.

It wasn't until hours later when Klaus checked his phone again. It had a message from his spy, Jared. _She's moving_, it said.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry. The chapters are kind of short, but I'm working up to it! PLEASE REVIEW. I'd love to know what you think, good or bad. Hopefully I'll put out the new chapter either today or tomorrow. :) Until then!**

**RL**


	5. Chapter 4: Blood and Guilt

Chapter 4: Blood and Guilt

When Caroline left Virginia there was a sense of permanence. She looked at the sign as she drove by. _Welcome to Kentucky!_ She rolled her eyes at the simple design and bad color combination. The highway stretched in front of her. She felt a bit of freedom when she left her home state behind. She had never been so far from Mystic Falls. In fact, to her knowledge she had never been anywhere else.

She turned up the radio. Her thoughts were too painful at this point. She thought back to the Verizon store, to Robert, the man she had just killed. Her guilt was overwhelming. The switch in the back of her mind came back into view before she shoved it back. There was no need to be immature about what she had done. Robert was simply collateral damage. He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time discussing the wrong thing. He didn't have to die. She just did what Klaus would've.

_Why am I thinking about Klaus?_ she asked herself. He had nothing to do with her falling off the preverbal wagon. Caroline sighed sadly. She wished she hadn't made the call that morning. It was stupid and reckless of her to do so. She thought of his voice, the almost whisper that had come through the end, making her shiver.

Caroline banished all thoughts of the Original Hybrid from her mind. This whole road trip thing she had decided to do was to come up with answers to questions she already had, not create new questions entirely. She turned up the music a little louder. She laughed a little as the song "So what" by P!nk came over her speakers.

"So, so what? I'm still a rock star! I've got my rock moves. And I don't need you. And guess what? I'm having more fun, now that we're done. I'm gunna show you, tonight nan nanananana!" Caroline sang loudly. She had forgotten most of the words, but this song was just what she needed to get into a better place. She laughed as the song ended. How is it that the radio knew just what to put on to have her in a better mood?

When the sun started going down, Caroline realized how tired she was. She also knew she was hungry again. She had sped through Kentucky and most of Missouri. She was on a decently tight schedule. She didn't want to wait very long. She got to the city of Springfield before she stopped. She needed a hotel, a nice place to sleep and feed.

She pulled in to a small Inn right off the highway. It didn't have the best conditions, but it had a bed and it had food. She walked in to the lobby and the only person there was a middle aged man. He looked tired, like he had been there for a while. She walked up with her little duffle bag of clothing.

"Hey," she said kindly. The man looked up and instantly took in her age. She smiled a soft smile. "I need a room for the night."

"Okay," the man said as he looked behind him for the key that would unlock her room. Caroline laughed a little at the old-fashioned hotel keys hanging on their hooks.

"That'll be.." he said as he typed into his computer. When he looked up Caroline took her chance.

"You're going to give me the room for free," Caroline compelled him. He looked at her and slowly click some buttons on his computer, as if caught in some trance.

"Nothing, it's for free," he said as he surfaced out from his trance. "Would you like some help with your bag?" he asked courtesy.

"Yes, please," she said. He came from behind the counter, she followed him to her room. When he opened the door, he set his stuff down on the floor by the bed. She closed the door behind herself, trapping him in the room with her. She walked up to him slowly, in a much different way than she had taken with Robert. She gently caressed his face. He relaxed slightly. He looked at her curiously.

"You will not scream. This will not hurt you. You will not fear," she said softly, her eyes dilated and then returned to normal. His eyes looked confused for a second before they became blank. His body went slack. She moved her hands from his face to his neck. She was as careful and gentle as she could be. It wasn't his fault she was hungry. She was no longer angry. She kept her humanity intact, so she pitied the man who was unknowingly feeding a monster of the night.

She fed until she was full; he was still conscious when she finished. She bit softly into her own wrist. She didn't usually give her blood to people, but she didn't want to leave a trail behind her. She didn't want to let him walk around with teeth marks in his neck. She gave him a few measly drops until the wounds on his neck closed. She then compelled him to forget the incident. The only thing he was to remember was that he helped her with her bags. She cleaned off the blood from his neck and sent him back to his post in the lobby.

Caroline took that moment to look around the room that she had been given. There was one large bed in the room. The walls were a tan color. The floors were a neutral. There was a small bathroom right by the door. There was a mirror on the wall next to the bed. There was a little dresser and a TV on it. It looked like one of the TVs that only got three channels. Caroline rolled her eyes. She plopped down onto the bed and took a deep breath. She took out her new phone. Grimacing at the memory of how that morning had gone, she unlocked her phone to put in the two contacts she'd kept from her last phone.

Caroline entered her mom's number first. She left her mother without a goodbye. She'd left on a whim. Caroline could see the look on her mom's face when she realized her daughter had left her. Almost like Caroline's father had. Caroline's guilt almost overwhelmed her. She pressed her mom's name and waited for her to pick up, when she didn't Caroline sighed sadly. "This is Liz Forbes, sorry I couldn't get the phone. Please leave your name and number, and I'll return your call." Beep.

"Hey mom. This is my new number. Please don't give it to anyone in town, I can explain later. I'm sorry that this had to happen. I just.. I need to get away from Mystic Falls. Don't worry, I'm safe, or at least I am for now. I'll call you when I can, ok? I love you mom." Caroline hung up the phone. Everything she had done that day came back to her in a rush and made the guilt worse. She laid down and tried to sleep. Her tears lulled her into unconsciousness.

**Klaus-**

Klaus waited anxiously for Jared's call. If Caroline was on the move, then she could be going anywhere. Even though he was preoccupied with the whole ordeal going on in New Orleans, he was extremely worried that Caroline was on the road. For once, he was glad that he had Jared tailing her. His day with Marcel had been a bore. All Marcel did was brag about the fact that he was the King of New Orleans. _Not for long, _Klaus thought to himself. That insolent Hayley wench was the only thing keep him from his goal of ruling the city that his family had helped build. His one mistake. Sleeping with a werewolf. How could he have been so reckless? So stupid? Of course, his vampirism was supposed to prevent reproduction. He could see his mother laughing at him from the other side.

He let out a low growl just before his phone began to ring. Jared had finally called him.

"Speak," Klaus said angrily. He had been waiting for too long for his liking.

"She has left Mystic Falls for good. She stopped once in a town just before the Virginia border. She compelled a man to his death after she overheard a call he was having with his wife. He cheated on her. This means that Tyler cheated on her, she reacted similarly. She has a new phone and number, I will text her new number to you after this call. She drove most of the day. She's heading west," Jared started. Klaus internally cursed himself for hoping she was coming to New Orleans. "She stopped in Springfield, Missouri just a few minutes ago. She seems to be staying at an inn for the night. I'm sure she'll be on the move again tomorrow morning."

Klaus sighed lowly. He could never seem to figure Caroline out. She was a never ending puzzle. Why was he so interested in a baby vampire? She should be nothing to him. He took another deep breath.

"Lord Klaus?" he heard from the other end of the line. This made his smirk come out. It wasn't often he was referred to Lord anymore. He very much missed the title.

"Yes, yes, good work Jared. Keep trailing her. Call me at noon tomorrow if anything drastic changes. And for the love of whatever gods may be, do _not_ let her know you're trailing her," Klaus dismissed as he ended the call. Not even a minute later he received the text that held Caroline's new number. Klaus found himself asking so many questions. Why did Caroline switch numbers? Where was she going, and why? Why didn't she come to him when she found out Tyler cheated? Did she call him that morning simply because she had finally found out that Tyler cheated? He shook his head. Would he ever really understand this girl he'd come to care about? He heard a knock on his door, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Come in," he sighed.

**AN: Hey guys! New chapter done! The story'****s getting kind of slow, so there is _probably_ going to be a MAJOR twist next chapter. **HINT HINT **Anyway, just another reminder to review! Please, ideas, criticism, KINDNESS; It's all welcome. PLEASE, review. Thanks guys. :***

**RL**


	6. Chapter 5: Surprise

Chapter 5: Surprise

Caroline woke up slowly. She put her arms over her head and stretched; she let the muscles in her back tighten and release. She curled her toes. She'd had a better sleep that night than in a long time. She pushed herself up onto her elbows in a sitting position. Her vampire senses then picked something up. Something wasn't right. Caroline's stomach did a little flip. She stood up and began to look around her room. She didn't notice any big changes. When she didn't find anything out of the ordinary, she relaxed.

Caroline sifted through her tote looking for some decent clothing. _I need to go shopping,_ Caroline thought to herself as she changed. She had just finished putting on her shirt when her phone rang. Caroline walked to the phone and looked at the Caller ID; she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello," Caroline said. She was confused as to how someone was calling her when she had just gotten a new phone.

"Blondie, you should really work on cleaning up your messes," a voice responded.

"Damon?" she asked nervously. What mess was this person talking about?

"Of course it's me! You haven't been gone that long."

"I have a new number. Damon, how did you get my new phone number?" Caroline demanded slowly.

"Oh, please Blondie. A little birdy with a police badge told me. You know how I am with the ladies," Damon said. Caroline could visualize his stupid smirk from where she stood almost two states away.

"The reason I dumped my last phone was to get away from you and your stupid snarky comments," Caroline replied sharply.

"Yeah, I know I'm not your favorite person in the world. Let's move on. We have a slight problem," Damon said quickly.

"Slight prob- you do realize I am not even in the state of Virginia anymore right?" Caroline asked, using what was left of her patience. Couldn't she just have a little time to herself? She was always doing things for others, why couldn't she catch a break?

"Well, I have a pretty good reason for you to come back," came Damon's snarky reply.

"This reason better be epic, especially for me to even set foot back in that town," Caroline's patience was wearing thin. Why wad Damon being so dramatic? "Just spit it out already, Damon. What is going on?"

"Stefan's gone."

"That is really what this call is about, Damon? Stefan's been gone for a while now. He's been gone ever since Elena professed her love to you, or don't you remember?" Caroline responded.

"No, no. That's not what I mean. I mean, Silas has taken his place. Which means he knows Stefan isn't coming back. But Stefan just left without his stuff, without saying goodbye to any of us. He didn't say goodbye to _you_ blonde. Think about that. You were his best friend after Lexi…" Damon trailed off.

"Do you have any proof that the person you think is Silas.. well.. _is_ Silas?" Caroline asked as she began to pack up her clothes. They were practically strewn everywhere in her hasten to get ready. She was now intrigued. All thought of her road trip was forgotten. Her best friend was in trouble. Even though Caroline desperately wanted a getaway, she wasn't going to leave Stefan for dead.

"He doesn't act like Stefan.. at all. He's too nice to Elena for what happened, he drinks human blood like there will be a shortage of blood soon. He doesn't mope around, and we all know how Stefan is with his moping. And his hair," Damon ranted.

"So, next question," Caroline continued, "what do you expect me to do about this?"

"I need you to confirm that the guy claiming to be Stefan really is Stefan. You knew him the best, it will be easier for you," Damon retorted.

"_Do you even realize how dangerous that will be for her? What if it isn't Stefan, Damon? What if Silas knows what she's up to and_ kills _her?" _Caroline heard Elena say in the background. Her friend, always sticking up for her.

"Tell Elena not to worry, this is important. It's Stefan. Stefan, my best friend," Caroline repeated. Her stuff was all packed. "I can't go into town," Caroline said slowly, "I don't want to go back there. You'll have to drag him out somewhere to… I don't know _investigate _something. Say it's a lead on Silas. Get him to go. I'll meet up with you there, just text me the address."

"Yes, Ms. Vampire Princess, I shall do as you ask. OW," Damon said as Elena smacked him. Caroline smiled a little. "So, what happened between you and mini-hybrid?" Damon asked, ignoring the slaps and punched being thrown at him from an angry Elena.

"Long story short," Caroline sighed, "he cheated on me. We broke up. I got angry and snapped his neck. Can we get over it now?" Caroline was aggravated that Damon brought it up. It was still a recent thing.

"Well, just so you know, he left town shortly after you did. I don't think he's coming back," Damon said softly.

"Yeah, well, I've gotta go," Caroline clicked the end button. Her hotel room looked good, spotless. She smiled a bit at the OCD way she had to do everything. She was ready to go, but was she really prepared to have to go all the way back to Virginia? She shook her head, trying to dislodge the thoughts from her mind. Her best friend was in trouble.

She walked out her bedroom, turned to the right and walked right into a man. Actually, a vampire. Caroline mentally told herself to calm down so her true face wouldn't come out. If this vampire didn't already know she was a vampire, she didn't want to give him any indication.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, looking up with a small smile.

The man looked down at her. He looked confused for a moment before his features went blank. "No, my apologies," he said with a smile. He moved around her and started back down the hall.

Caroline let out a small sigh as she began to walk again. She didn't even get three more steps before she was stabbed in the back. She felt the poison like substance begin its way through her body. _Vervain_, she thought. Her senses began to dull. Everything went black.

**So this chapter was surprisingly really hard to write. I'm sorry for the short chapters! I don't know why they are this short, but I'm working on it! Please review! Let me know how I'm doing! :) Thanks so much for reading anyway!**

**RL**


	7. Chapter 6: His Weakness

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 6: His Weakness

Klaus looked at his cell phone screen. 4:57 it read. He groaned as he rolled over again. Caroline hadn't left his thoughts, even when that stupid Hayley wench had come into his room, interrupting his private thoughts. Her pregnancy was really just a nuisance to him. Couldn't she just pop the thing out and be done with it?

Klaus stood slowly, he reached over and put the phone into the pocket of his sleep pants. He always kept his phone on him, waiting for another call from Jared. Klaus yawned as he made his way to his study. He opened the door and found that his alcohol was gone. _I will end up daggering Elijah if he doesn't keep his filthy hands off my drinks,_ Klaus thought, annoyed. He sat at his desk and took out a notebook. This one was almost entirely dedicated to his passion, drawing Caroline.

Her many faces were always so beautiful he had to put them on paper, just so he wouldn't forget them. He often found himself yearning to be close to her, to feel her touch, even just to watch her roll her eyes at one of his small attempts at wooing her.

He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until his phone started buzzing. Klaus shook his head, trying to wake himself up more before he looked at the caller ID.

"Ah, Jared. What's going on, mate?" Klaus asked. He was happy to be hearing from his spy. Any news of Caroline was welcome.

"Something has happened, m'Lord," Klaus heard shakily from the end of the line. He was instantly on his feet. His smile became a hard line.

"Tell me, what is the news of Caroline?" Klaus asked. His heartbeat started to be irregular as it jumped. His fear was evident. _Oh, Caroline, what have you done?_

_ "_Caroline has been taken, m'Lord."

"How could you have let this happen?" Klaus asked between his teeth. He was instantly back in his bedroom. He started to pack a few things of clothing, moving at vampire speed.

"I was going to check on her when I saw her get vervained. I'm trailing the vampire who took her now," Jared said. Klaus could hear the fear in his voice. No one liked crossing Klaus. Those who did, didn't often live to tell about it.

"Where are you headed?" Klaus asked. He had his bag packed, he was headed to car.

"We're headed west sir. It is looking like California."

"Call me when you have something substantial," Klaus hung up the phone and threw it in the passenger seat. He was just about to close the door when Elijah stopped in front, keeping it open.

"Where are you going, Niklaus?" he asked suspiciously.

"Caroline. She's in trouble," Klaus said, not bothering to try to close the door. He knew Elijah wouldn't let him leave unless he was okay with it.

"So you are going to leave the mother of your child and said child here unprotected while you go gallivanting after a young woman who has rejected you time and time again?" Elijah scoffed. The look Klaus gave him said enough. "You really do love her, don't you?" Elijah asked, partially taken aback. His brother was never one to have feelings for anyone, much less a baby vampire.

Klaus looked up at Elijah. "I can't lose her, 'Lijah. I just can't. So let me out. Now preferably," Klaus said, becoming quickly annoyed by his brother's incessant digging.

"Very well. I will protect Miss Hayley and your unborn child until you return," Elijah leaned closer, "you _will_ return, correct?"

Klaus brushed off his brother's question, "Goodbye, Elijah." He slammed the driver door and threw his car into reverse. He pulled on to the little street that lead out of the crowded city. It was not busy at all on the highway, making speeding fifteen miles over much easier for the annoyed and anxious Hybrid. The radio stayed off, his phone was on its loudest setting.

The call came a few hours later. Jared's name flashed on the caller ID screen.

"Yes?" Klaus answered.

"They've stopped in Nevada. Las Vegas to be exact," Jared said quickly. "I have to get out of the car to follow them, so I need to hang up. I'll text you the location."

Klaus hung up and sighed, Las Vegas was a long drive away. He pushed his car, twenty, thirty, forty miles over the speed limit. _I'm coming Caroline._

_.-._

Caroline's eyes fluttered open. _Holy hangover_, she thought to herself. Then the memories of the day came flooding back. Caroline opened her eyes wider. She was in the back seat of a car. Her hands were tied above her head. When she tried tugging, she let out a gasp of pain. _Vervain ropes_. Caroline heard a chuckle from the back seat.

"I feel bad for you. His one weakness," it said. She watched as a new needle was pulled out, probably attached to a new canister of vervain. Caroline began to panic. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know who she was with. No one knew she was missing.

_What have I done?_

**Hey guys. Short chapter, I know. The next chapter should be action packed! :D**

**Thank you to MorphlingInTheSoap for reviewing! :D Means a lot! Keep it up! ;)**


End file.
